Two Week's Notice
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Sara gives Grissom some sort of an ultimatem, and Grissom finally realizes what to do about 'this'. Just short oneshot, and has a spoiler for Grave Danger.


**Hi all, it's Stranger again. I've been meaning to write a GSR fic for a long time, and this popped into my head this morning. Just a short drabble. **

**I'm still working on Matrix: Ressurection. Even if I don't update for what seems like forever, I will never abandon that story. I like it too much.**

**Oh, this is dedicated to everone at the GSR club. You guys rock!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. _

* * *

**

Looking in through the blue-tinted windows, peering in past the semi-closed blinds, Sara Sidle noted that one Dr. Gilbert Grissom, night shift supervisor for the Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigators, was sitting alone at his desk. He tapped a pen irritably on a manila folder, most likely the case file that he was desperately trying to close. The suspect was being taken to court for a preliminary hearing tomorrow, and Sara was sure that Grissom would be able to put the 'bad guy' behind bars.

Taking a deep breath, Sara opened and shut Grissom's office door rather quietly, clutching a file folder of her own close to her stomach. Grissom looked up from behind his glasses, a trait that Sara had once found intoxicatingly cute.

His gaze shifted down towards the folder in her hands then back up to her eyes, a questioning look playing out upon his brow.

"It's my two-week notice" Sara said rather shakily. She laid the item on his desk and sat down, not taking in Grissom's dead-panned expression. Composing himself rather quickly, he slid the file open, skim reading the contents.

"It says you're going back to San Francisco. That they offered you a job."

Sara nodded slightly. "Why would they offer you a job?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Because…..because I asked them for my old one back."

This time, she did note Grissom's look of shock. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Grissom managed to croak out a feeble "Why?"

Outraged, Sara began to yell, and Grissom half-heartedly wondered if his office walls were sound-proof.

"How can you be so _clueless_ as to why I'm leaving? It's because of _this_. And the fact that you don't know what to do about it."

She started shaking slightly. "You're pushing me away farther than you ever did before. What is the matter, Gil? You never put us on cases together anymore, not since Nick's kidnapping. Why do you string me along like this; make me feel as if I've got a chance, and then just take it all away with one simple look or word? _That's_ why I'm moving back to 'Frisco. I can't take this anymore. The pain, the tension, the hurt. I want to just forget about all of this…"

Sara trailed off, and Grissom noticed that a few small tears flecked her cheeks. He itched to comfort her so badly. Listening to his heart rather than his mind, he walked over and sat in the chair next to her, pulling her closer. She began sobbing quietly into his shoulder, which made his heart break a thousand times over.

"Sara…I never meant to do this to you. You used to be so happy…"

She looked up from his shoulder. "Well, you're the one who put me in this state." Before she could rest her head again, Grissom kissed her forehead.

Pure shock was evident on her face.

"You didn't let me finish. I never meant to do this to you. You used to be so happy. I never wanted you to feel pain; that's why I pushed you away. I kept thinking that if I let you pursue _this_, that one day you would wake up and be unhappy…unhappy and stuck with me. I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

Sara sniffled slightly. "Can't you see that you're hurting me by not letting us get closer?"

Grissom nodded gravely. "I just wish I would have seen it sooner. Seen it before I had reduced you to leaving Vegas just to get away from me. I……I love you Sara, even though I've been scared to admit it. If you left….I don't know what I would do."

Her eyes opened wide for a moment, before she allowed a slight smile to grace her lips. Cupping his face in her hands, Sara pulled his lips down to meet her own.

Grissom was stunned at first. He even tried to pull away, but Sara would take none of it. She pressed her body into his and traced a finger up his spine. Before he even noticed, he had begun kissing her back, moving his fingers through her chestnut hair. He squeaked slightly when she moved her body even closer, a sound that comforted her immensely.

When they pulled apart, Grissom looked rather dejected and stood up. "You're not still moving to 'Frisco, are you?"

Sara sighed and effectively reassured him with another kiss, sweeping the file folder off of his desk and into the trash with one swift movement. This time, Grissom put one hand against the small of her back, guiding them closer together. Sara squeaked this time, and Grissom pulled away with his eyes dancing.

"I still don't know where to go from here, Sara"

"Coffee would be nice."

Grissom smiled slightly and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Coffee sounds wonderful."


End file.
